Question: Solve for $k$, $- \dfrac{3k - 9}{3k - 5} = 6$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3k - 5$ $ -(3k - 9) = 6(3k - 5) $ $-3k + 9 = 18k - 30$ $9 = 21k - 30$ $39 = 21k$ $21k = 39$ $k = \dfrac{39}{21}$ Simplify. $k = \dfrac{13}{7}$